Westerosmania
by IRead2MuchManga99
Summary: Random wrestling superstars show up in Game of Thrones. That's it. First up, a specific form of mania helps out when things look bleak. Second, A beast becomes a champion for Tyrion.
1. Hulk of House Hogan

Syrio Forel, the first sword of Braavos, clenched his teeth as one of the Lannister soldiers managed to land another blow. It was only a graze across his back but they were beginning to add up. He spun around and slapped the Lannister soldier across the helm with what remained of the blade his practice sword. The soldier looked daze for a moment before he fell to the floor in a heap. He had only risen moments before and was now back on the ground. It was how Syrio managed to stay alive for so long. Meryn Trant had tried to go for the finishing blow when Syrio was distracted by his men and had been forced to back off when Syrio had knocked them all to the ground. It gave Syrio a brief respite to catch his breath and he was thankful for that. He grinned at the Kingsguard standing before him now.

"What's the matter Ser Meryn? Is the First Sword of Braavos more trouble than you thought?" He was back on his stance and stared into Trant's helmeted eyes even as he checked on the men he had knocked down. They still held their swords in their hands and he hadn't dared go for another one. Trant had almost taken his head off when he had tried.

"Foreign scum!" the Kingsguard shouted at him. "Get up you worthless shits!" he shouted to the men lying around him even as he kicked one with an armored boot.

"Ah so you truly can't fight me without their help."

"Quiet!"

"You will have to do that yourself Ser Meryn. The First Sword of Bravos only listens to his lord." Syrio turned his head to see the last man behind him as he heard his armor pieces hit against one another as they moved.

It was too late for him to do anything but block the first strike though and the man simply barreled into him. the armored man knocked the wind out of the First Sword of Bravos and even as he was trying to get it back he managed to see Ser Meryn raise his sword to cleave his head in two. He used his legs to throw himself to the side and shoved the man who had knocked him down away at the same time. He kicked up to his feet and almost cursed when he didn't have his only weapon in his hand. The remains of the practice sword were on the ground near where he had fallen. Right by Ser Meryn's boot. The Kingsguard saw this and grinned under his helmet before bringing his foot up and down on the piece of practice equipment. He stomped on it over and over again with glee until only splinters remained. The Lannister men got back to their feet with more assured looked on their faces. Seeing the Braavoosi disarmed of his only weapon. They started to jeer and taunt him now that the fear of being sent to the ground wasn't there. They branched out to encircle him as they had done before when the girl was still with him.

"Grab him!" Ser Meryn shouted and the men lunged forward to obey.

They mobbed him and even though he tried to fight, it was useless. The men outnumbered him and that meant they had far more strength than him. He fought them all the way and eventually they wrestled him from the ground to his knees as Trant approached them. An all too amused grin on his face as he sheathed his sword.

"I'm going to enjoy this Braavosi." Syrio's head reeled back from the first hit before a Lannister soldier held it in place. "More if the wolf bitch was still here."

Syrio ignored his title for Arya and the thought of her safe and away from this brought a smile to his face. Even as he was being assaulted by Trant's armored fist he was glad the girl was away from him. Syrio Forel would never let a man like this lay his hands on Lord Stark's youngest daughter. The girl had run as he had bid her to and had found her way to men loyal to her father or someplace else safe. The girl was resourceful. Far too resourceful to be caught by men like this.

' _Syrio's helpless here folks. Trant has got him right where he wants him!'_

' _He deserves it. He should've handed her over.'_

' _No one would.'_

' _I would've 'cause to save him now it'll take a miracle.'_

' _With the Lannisters things like miracles don't happen though.'_

' _Maybe this'll teach 'em and all the others to not challenge the guys who sign your paychecks.'_

' _We need some help out here right now! They'll kill him!'_

' _I say it's what he deserves. H's got no business in what the Lannisters do.'_

The pain bringing voices to Syrio's head was new to him. The voices seeming to have a conversation about what was happening was even weirder.

"Syrio!"

His eyes widened and Trant stopped his assault to look towards the new arrival. Arya Stark had returned with her own sword drawn. Syrio cursed to the Many-faced-god at her actions and tried to get free again. He couldn't let these men get a hold of her.

"Grab her!" Ser Meryn commanded the men who weren't busy holding Syrio.

Syrio struggled against the men holding him down as others advanced on Arya with Trant among them. He seemed to have entirely forgotten about Syrio with a new prize in sight. Syrio tried to gain momentum using his legs but the Lannister soldiers had those restrained as well. He was helpless and could only watch. A rage unlike any other overtook him when Trant waved off the laughing soldiers and drew his own sword to fight Arya.

"Let's see what you've got girl."

"So you would fight a child but not the First Sword of Braavos _Ser Knight_!" Syrio shouted at him hoping to insult his pride and return his attention to him.

"What do we say to the god of death?" Arya asked Trant as she slowly backed up back towards the entrance of the room.

"Doesn't matter."

"We say 'Not today'!" Arya shouted as she charged Trant.

Ser Meryn laughed at her attempt and let his armor take the blow from her sword. It didn't break through it and he shoved the girl to the ground at the shocked look on her face. She hadn't let go of her sword but the confidence that was in her eyes disappeared as she quickly backpedaled back where she had come from.

"Let the others handle her lads!" he called out to them as he laughed and he turned back towards Syrio. "Now let's see how much more I can do to you before they bring her to me."

' _God Arya never stood a chance!'_

' _She had no business in the ring. She's a spoiled brat and deserved what she got.'_

' _How can you say that? Syrio's her teacher and her friend. I'm appalled to know you think that way.'_

' _Not my fault the kid's stupid. All that cold up North ruined her head.'_

The others in the room turned their heads to the sky as the voices talked and Syrio spoke what they were all thinking.

"You hear them too right?"

"Yes." Ser Meryn answered hesitantly. Other mummers of agreement followed.

"Good thought that I was going crazy."

Suddenly the beginning of a song no one had heard before. Some string instrument seemed to be playing but none of them had heard it before. Whatever it was though they still found themselves nodding their heads to it. Some otherworldly force making excitement stir within them. The lyrics soon followed.

" _ **When it comes crashing down and it hurts inside..."**_

Arya came back, guiding a man who was dressed in the strangest attire anyone, including Syrio who had traveled the Free Cities, had seen. He had a confused look on his face even as he let Arya guide him into the room. She was frantic in her efforts to bring him into the room though and he followed her out of what could drive a girl to need him with such urgency. Once he saw what was happening in the room, something awakened within him. Something that hadn't been seen in years yet the songs and ballads composed for it had not stopped. A fire was visible in his eyes and he looked towards the girl for direction.

' _Oh my god she's got Hogan! She went and got the cavalry and boy can she pick 'em!'_

' _This is an outrage! The man has no business here!'_

' _Shut up! You were fine with the Lannister's having an advantage and the moment things look better you call cheating!'_

'' _Cause it is!'_

Arya wasted no time at the voices bickering though as she pointed to Meryn Trant and the Lannister men.

"Them! They hurt my friends and me!"

"Don't worry little Hulkamaniac. Me and my twenty four inch pythons are here and ready to help!"

Hogan ripped the shirt from his chest and charged the nearest stunned Lannister soldier with an outstretched arm.

"I don't under…" the soldier never got to finish because he collided with Hogan's 24 inch python. The force of such a collision with such an unrelenting force sent the man spinning head over heel in the air before he crashed down onto the ground face first. He started to gather himself and get back to his feet before his arms suddenly gave out beneath him. Hogan placed a triumphant foot on the man's back as he curled his arms across his chest. The power from his mighty 24 inch pythons causing a strong wind to whip around and against the Lannister soldiers, many using their arms to shield their faces from the wind.

' _By the Seven did you see that?! Did you see that!?He almost took his head off!'_

' _Yeah I saw it! I saw that cheapshot! Poor guy didn't even see it coming. Just wait until Ser Meryn gets his hands on this bastard!"_

' _Yeah Ser Meryn's going to be a lot of help against that. I hope Ser Meryn's got all his affairs in order.'_

' _Ser Meryn's going to destroy him.'_

"What the Seven Hells is he?" one soldier shouted as they backed away from the man who had just laid out one of their own with a move none of them had seen before.

"I don't know! I don't know!"

"Well I know what you all will be if you don't get past him and grab the Stark bitch! Dead!"

"We aren't ready for this Ser Meryn!"

"I'll show you ready." Trant growled as he shoved the soldier towards the man.

The soldier didn't even have time to react before his face met the bottom of Hogan's raised boot. He joined his compatriot on the floor after they had been introduced.

"That's no way to talk to the little Hulkamaniac brother! I can't let that slide!"

"The seven hells are you talking about!"

"Watch it brother!" Hogan commanded with a warning in his eyes.

"Get the crazy bastard!" he commanded as the Lannister soldiers rushed forward, knowing Trant would simply push them forward if they didn't do it themselves.

Hogan threw left and rights at them, each one knocking a soldier to the ground. He grabbed one soldier by the top of his helmeted head and brought his fist back slowly, measuring the punch for maximum power as everyone looked one powerless to do anything under his sheer aura. Hogan launched his fist forward with all the power his 24 inch pythons could offer and the Lannister soldier went soaring over the floor, the balcony, and out the room, into the city below.

' _Oh my god! Did you see that!'_

' _Yeah I saw that cheapshot! Shame on you Hogan! Shame!'_

' _I say that was the fairest shot any Lannister ever saw!'_

Hogan laid out the other Lannister soldiers easily and some seemed to fall without him having touched them. The sheer aura of power he put out being enough to send them to the ground. Then finally there was only himself and Meryn Trant. Arya helped Syrio over to the steps to watch the clash as Trant's lips pulled back in disgust at the mere sight of Hogan.

"What is some filthy bastard like you even doing here?"

"I told you to watch your language brother!"

"Or what?" Trant demanded as he unsheathed his sword and held it at the ready in front of him. The idiots on the floor had somehow forgotten about the weapons at their sides. He hadn't though and knw exactly how he would end this fight. He sent a smile at the girl and Syrio that made him shield her behind his injured body. "You're going to try those fancy moved on me."

' _I'm not sure Trant knows what he's doing here.'_

' _First off it's Ser Meryn for you and everyone else. Second off he's got a bloody sword! Hogan can parade around with those pythons of his all he wants but a swords beat 'em.'_

' _I'm not so sure about that.'_

' _No right now there a few certainties in life. Firs, a Lannister always pay their debts. Second, Ser Meryn's going to beat Hogan right now.'_

"I'm warning you one last time brother!"

' _He's warning him!'_

' _He should be asking Ser Mrryn to let him off easy! Matter of fact he should get down on his knees and beg Ser Meryn to forgive him!'_

Neither man paid the voices any mind anymore. They slowly circled each other, waiting for the other to strike first. Ser Meryn was the first man to move. He came out Hogan with his sword rising up over his head to lodge it in his collarbone. The man didn't wear any armor, not even Dornish leather, and would pay for it. Hogan dodged to the right far too quick than a man of his size should've been able to. Hogan's face briefly became the Mountain's helmet before he shook his head to banish the illusion. Trant stopped his sword before it hit the floor and brought it towards Hogan's side, trying to cleave him into upper and lower halves. Hogan stepped back to dodge the attack and the wild look came in his eyes again. The look that had frozen him before was back. This time it didn't though. He moved forward with his sword trying to impale Hogan. He would follow him if he tried to dodge and get him this time.

Hogan saw what through Trant's plan was and stepped towards him while angling his body to avoid the thrust, Trant was easily turning it into a slash though. Hogan used an overhead axe handle strike into Trant's forearms to knock the sword out of his hands. Trant quickly backed away from Hogan after the attack, bewilderment in his eyes. He wore armored gauntlets and somehow the strike had still hurt him. Hogan should be holding his hands in pain.

' _Trant's trap didn't work! It didn't work and Hogan made him pay for it!'_

' _Hogan only has the advantage right now because he hasn't ever fought someone like Hogan before. Seven hells I don't think anyone has.'_

"What the seven hells are you?" he demanded.

"I'll tell you what I am brother! I'm who this little Hulkamiac came to find when you attacked her friend! I can't turn a little Hulkamaniac away brother!"

"You're a sellsword? I can promise you double, no triple whatever the Starks are paying you!"

"No brother, I'm Hulk Hogan and there's no way I'm going to let you get away with what you've done brother! I can hear all the Hulkamiacs calling out to me, all the little dudes and dudettes want me to beat you brother! I won't let 'em down."

Trant lowered his hands back to his sides and wished his sword wasn't behind Hogan now. He still had his dagger but he needed to be closer to use it. He kicked one of the men near him to see if he would wake up and cursed when he didn't even stir. He saw the girl ad foreigner were still watching the fight with rapt attention even if he had threatened them and the foreigner looked like he would rather see the girl somewhere else. It was like a lightbulb going off in Trant's head. The girl! If he could grab her he could get out of here.

Hogan saw his plan too late and when Meryn ran to them he thought he was trying to run away first. It was only when he saw him shove Syrio away and reach for Arya without heading up the steps did he know what was going on. Arya shouted for him to leave her alone as she kicked his outstretched hand and when that didn't work she aimed for his face. His helmeted took the brunt of the blows and the girl managed to knock it off his head before he grabbed the foot and pulled her towards him. He hoisted her up with one arm holding her in place in front of him and the other grabbing his dagger. Hogan stopped dead in his tracks once he saw the dagger to Arya's throat.

' _Look at Trant's dirty trick! Look at it!'_

' _It's called seizing an opportunity you damn fool! Ser Meryn saw a chance to end this fight and he took it.'_

' _He's holding a knife to Arya Stark's throat. That's no way to win a fight!'_

' _Yeah well Ser Meryn doesn't care about what you think. He cares about winning.'_

' _That's still a dirty trick!'_

"Let her go brother! Let her go!"

"I'll let her go." Trant was backing up the steps now. "I'll let her go when I see Queen Cersei and not a moment sooner."

"Let. Her. Go." Hogan's entire body was shaking in rage as he watched the little Hulkamaniac be carried away.

"Go to seven hells!"

Trant had won. He could get the Stark girl to Queen Cersei and be done with this. He didn't have to deal with any of this anymore. He could see the gold the Queen would give him for this and could retire from the Kingsguard if he wanted to. His future was literally in his hands and he was happy at what he saw to come.

All that shattered when he felt a pain in his arm. He shouted out in pain as the Stark girl saw her opportunity and got away from him and towards the one who had just stabbed him. Syrio grin was from ear to ear as he pulled Needle free from Trant's arm. He had aimed for the elbow joint and was happy to see his work as the lower arm of Trant's golden armor was slowly being painted red with his blood. Arya and he somehow managed to pull his broken and bruised body away from Trant before he could lash out in revenge. Trant gingerly held his arm in his hand as he seethed in fury. At the last second the Stark girl had gotten away. He cursed everything he knew and turned to flee the room and away from anything else. He found his way barred by Stark men who pointed their bloodied swords at him. He turned around to look at Hogan who had begun to pace on the floor, furiously shaking his arms and head up and down.

' _The old gods and the new, he's Hulking up! He's Hulking up! Trant's in for it now!'_

' _Get out of there Ser Meryn! Get out of there and don't look back!'_

' _It's too late for that!'_

' _Gods help that brave knight.'_

Hogan's head turned to look at him. His shaking stopping as he raised one arm into the air with a single finger outstretched. His body straightened and he seemed to suck in a massive breath, a breath that stole all the noise from the room. Dead silence would precede his announcement. Hogan's hand reached its apex and Trant could only look on dumbfounded. He couldn't move. He should be trying to tear through the Stark guards and make for the Queen. He couldn't move. His feet wouldn't obey him. His lungs seemed like they had forgotten how to breathe. Hogan had stolen his breath from him with his own. Syrio had stolen his future. He had been robbed of everything. His eyes went to Hogan's outstretched finger and he saw it as a harbinger of doom. The finger shook in the sky with all the power of a storm as he stared at it. The end all, be all. Armies would tremble at the sight of this finger and he only found himself not trembling, because his fear had paralyzed him.

Hogan brought the finger down and all was silent for less than a second as the impact of what had just been done was observed by all. Everything stopped but Hogan as his voice exploded into the silence with a single word.

"YOU!" the heavens opened, oceans drained away, mountains split asunder, and Trant felt like he was already dead when Hogan shouted the word.

He was a dead man now and was going to at least go down fighting. Let them sing songs and ballads of how Ser Meryn charged into the abyss. His first strike was blocked and Hogan delivered one of his own, stunning Trant as his body unwillingly turned and he tried to get his bearing back. Hogan wasn't done with him though. He grabbed Trant's white cloak and spun him around to face him. Another right landed and Trant was almost unconscious on his feet. He felt Hogan let him go and saw his back through blurry vision. He looked to be moving away from him and Trant counted his blessings. He vowed to become a brother of the faith in repentance of his actions under the Queen's orders.

Hogan turned around, launching himself off of some object with new force added. Trant couldn't see anything other than Hogan's boot when he drew close enough. It felt like his head would fly off at the force behind Hogan's foot and he found himself falling. He didn't hit the floor and was instead caught by the Stark men who had originally blocked his path. They threw him back, dead on his feet as he was, to Hogan who grabbed him and lifted him into the air. His armored form seemed to be nothing to Hogan as he brought him over his head before slamming him into the ground.

Hogan looked to Arya for approval on whether or not he should follow through with that last move and Arya smiled as she nodded her head with a thumb up. Hogan ran away from Trant's prone form, hopped over it, and hit the force none of them could see but him. He came back at Trant and as he drew nearer he prepared the most powerful move in his arsenal. He had looked to Arya for approval and she had given it. He didn't doubt the girl in her judgement of character and what he saw from Trant had warranted the move. Hogan delivered _**the**_ leg drop to Trant and saw as the force from the move rushed through the man. Hogan's leg kept Trant in place so that he didn't move but they all felt the power of _**the**_ leg drop.

The Stark men didn't know what took over them but they found themselves counting to three out loud with Arya's voice being the loudest of them all.

' _He hit him with the leg drop! He hit him with the leg drop! By the gods it's over! It's over!'_

' _That was uncalled for and you know it! Hogan should be arrested.'_

' _Coming here with a dozen soldier was uncalled for!'_

' _They thought they were fighting a sword master and came prepared.'_

' _I say Hogan evened the odds.'_

' _You can call it whatever you want. Hogan stuck his nose into something that wasn't his business and he'll pay for it.'_

Hogan stood back to his feet and found the Stark men helping Syrio to his own. They helped him to stand in front of Hogan and he managed to get one of his arms from around their shoulder and held out the hand to Hogan.

"I thank you my friend."

"Nothing to it brother." Hogan said as he clasped the hand. "I'm always here to help."

"You have me in your debt good sword." Syrio would've bowed to the man but the Stark soldier keeping him up held him in place. "Now perhaps I can let my rescuer thank you."

Arya came running up to him and Hogan deftly caught her before placing her on his shoulder.

"That was amazing. You beat him even without a sword."

"I would've been fine had he not broken my wooden one."

"He did it without one."

"Lady Stark we need to get out of here. I know not of what has happened to your father but things are not safe here."

"Are you telling me the little Hulkamiancs dad's in trouble?" Hogan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We have not received any word from those who had accompanied him so we assume so."

"Well then let's go and help him."

Hogan didn't wait for anything more as he strode out of the room with Arya on his shoulder and the rest of the guards following.

"Hulkamania's running wild brother!" Hogan threw his head back and shouted when a group of Lannister soldiers came into view.

"All over you!" Arya took up the rest of the cry as she pointed Needle at him.

"Hulkamania's running wild!" the rest of the Stark guards and Syrio shouted as Hogan attacked.

* * *

 **AN : Well that happened. I'm not really sure where it came from but hopefully you enjoyed it. Expect more to come and leave any suggestions you want to see. And yeah before anyone thinks this is actually serious, it's pure crack.**

 **P.S. Inspired by Laying the Smackethdown : Uzumaki Style by Vesvirus.**


	2. Brock of House Lesnar

This was it. Oberyn would get his chance at vengeance for Elia and her children. The imp calling for a trial by combat was the best thing that could've happened. He had no champion now as the queen had bought off his own sellsword. The imp was alone and desperate for help within his cell. To Tyrion Oberyn would be a guardian sent from the gods and he couldn't refuse his offer. It was impossible to stop himself from grinning at the prospect of it all. He would have the Mountain delivered to him on a silver platter and whatever he could do whatever it took to bring about his confession. With his dying breath the Mountain would incriminate his lord.

"I will avenge Elia, Aegon, and Rhaenys even if I have to fight the Mountain with my bare hands."

' _Look at that. Oberyn's a man on a mission right now. I don't know what can stop him.'_

' _Two words. The and Mountain.'_

' _I'm sure he had something in store for him. He wouldn't go in without a plan. The man's been to the Citadel for seven's sake.'_

' _Yeah and he got a chain for stupidity.'_

Oberyn would've grimaced at the insult of the second voice but couldn't find himself caring enough for it. His vengeance was too close. He would have the Mountain and he didn't care how many voices were in his head as long as he got him to confess before he drove his spear through his chest.

* * *

"I will be your champion."

' _Good to see there's someone who'll help a good man.'_

' _Well half of a kingslayer really. Oberyn's a moron for trying to help him.'_

"I'm afraid I must decline your offer."

' _See he even knows he's guilty.'_

' _No I think Tyrion has a plan. He always has a plan.'_

' _You keep thinking his mind can come up with anything beyond what he'll drink.'_

"I'm glad we can help… wait what?" Oberyn couldn't believe what Tyrion had just said. He didn't have any other offers on the table and he was turning down his one and only saving grace. "Do you intend to fight the Mountain yourself? Have your one armed brother do it? Throw all of the gold your family has at your sellsword?"

"Never, definitely not, and there is not enough gold in the world to convince Bronn to fight the Mountain. I recently got an offer from someone that they had someone who would gladly fight the Mountain for me."

"Who? Some knight looking for glory?"

"I honestly have no idea. The man came to me less than an hour ago and told me he could help me. I was honestly desperate and had even thought of fighting the Mountain myself."

"What were you going to run under him and stab him in the balls?"

"Something like that I suppose." Tyrion said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I don't exactly have the skill of my brother Jaime. Being a dwarf might finally help me for once."

"You brother lost much of his skill along with his hand."

"Well that is only recently. But the man promised me he had someone who would take care of the Mountain."

"This is something I have trouble believing. Every other person in the seven kingdoms is terrified of the Mountain."

"Well this one isn't. Maybe he's not from here or maybe everyone's not as scared of him as you think. You seem to be far from scared of the man."

"Because I hate the man I have spent every last moment of the last 2 decades almost dreaming of killing him. Of making him confess to what he did to my sister and her children."

"I am terribly sorry for what happened to your family but…" Tyrion didn't get to finish his sentence as Oberyn was in his face then.

"You don't understand what happened. He killed her children, raped her with the blood still fresh on his hands, and then he murdered her. He did all of this on your father's orders while Jaime killed the king that held her hostage and the Lannister army sacked the city." Tyrion recoiled away from the Dornishman as he could see that the man held a deep hatred for the Lannister name. He should've known that after the brothel incidence after he had been in the city for only a few hours. "So tell me little man, do you think I deserve vengeance for what has happened to my family at the hands of yours."

"I believe you are justified in seeking some form of retribution yes."

"So should I kill your niece and nephew, maybe ship Myrcella back in pieces, rape your sister with the blood of them still on my hands, and then sack Casterly Rock or Kings Landing. Is that a form of retribution you would approve of _Lannister_. Is that what you would see me do now as you have robbed me of my chance at vengeance."

"Well I would say that would only earn you a war with the rest of Westeros as Cersei is queen, her children are members of the royal family, and her son is king."

"Do you think I care? Did they care that Elia was a princess of both Westeros and Dorne?"

"Well I am sure that you could have the Mountain instead. Maybe speak to my father…"

"We are done here Tyrion Lannister. I wish you and your champion the best of luck."

Oberyn left the cell without another word as Tyrion let out deep breath trying to get his heartbeat back under control. He would've prayed but only hoped that his champion would kill the Mountain. Afterwards he would go somewhere far away from the viper's pit that King's Landing was. With Oberyn after anyone with the name Lannister and Cersei and Tywin seeing this as the perfect chance to rid themselves of him, despite all that he had done for them, he knew he could do well with some time away from it all. Maybe go back to the wall and take the Black, finally get himself removed from all the great game.

' _Well I sure hope Tyrion hasn't passed up on Oberyn for nothing. He needs someone good to even stand a chance against the Mountain.'_

' _More like he suckered some fool into it to slip away while the Mountain's beating him.'_

' _I don't think Tyrion would do that.'_

' _Well it doesn't matter what he does. The Mountain will kill whoever he sends out. He better hope a Wandering Crow comes by soon or else he's going to lose that ugly head of his.'_

* * *

Oberyn joined the others in the crowd as they awaited the arrival of Tyrion's champion. He was still furious at his chance for vengeance slipping through his fingers so easily and vowed to himself that he would kill the Mountain after the trial. He could poison him at the victory feast the queen would no doubt throw and be there to witness him slowly wither away as the weeks went by. The strength that made him so renowned slowly leaving him as he grew weaker and weaker, his body giving out at random times as it grew worse, the pain he would feel as his time drew nearer, and finally the paralysis that would take him last. He would be buried alive as everyone thought him dead. They could burn him but it would give Oberyn the same satisfaction. Being burned alive unable to scream and unable to move. Oberyn could almost be glad his offer had been rejected if he was able to go through with his backup plan. He could always challenge him to a duel and kill him that way as well and he was having trouble deciding what would be more satisfying.

He felt Ellaria's grip tighten on his arm as the crowd fell silent from the idle chatter that had been going on at the arrival of the queen's champion. The Mountain stood as tall as word said he was and he easily towered over those around him. Conversation only started again when he began to see to his sword while a positively terrified squire saw to his armor.

"You wanted to fight that?" she said in horror at what Oberyn had planned.

"I wanted to kill that. I wanted him to confess." Oberyn replied with the hate clear in his words. "He would tell everyone here what he had done to my sister and her children."

"Let someone else try." She urged him while her hand ran up and down his arm trying to soothe him.

"Trying is for those who don't succeed my love. I would've killed him."

The two of them along with everyone else went silent again as they saw someone approach Tyrion. It couldn't be his champion as the man had been seen around the city over the last week and he wasn't dressed for battle. He wasn't dressed as any of them as he chose to wear a suit and tie over the robes other men of court favored. He leaned down to whisper something in Tyrion's ear and Tyrion only shook his head in acceptance as he waved the man forward. He came to stand in the center of the arena and waited for the noise to die down before beginning to speak.

' _Well I think it's about time we found out who this mysterious champion was.'_

' _Doesn't matter. Mountain will kill 'em. The imp would've been better off if he hadn't called for this. At least then he had a chance to get away with it.'_

' _He had as much chance in that kangaroo court as someone has trying to light a fire underwater and you know it.'_

' _That was a fair trial. The imp's just so sure of his guilt he had to try and find a way to weasel out of it.'_

' _He has a name and it's Tyrion.'_

' _We'll see which one they put on his tombstone. If he even gets one.'_

"Lords and Ladies I stand here as the advocate of my client. I have heard your whispers in court on who this could be and am here to put them to rest. Is Mr. Lannister' champion the disgraced younger brother of Ser Gregor? That would truly be an excitement matchup that everyone would want to see. Is it the true culprit of the king's murder come forward to seek justice before the gods? I believe many of you think that it was Tyrion himself though so that one is out. Is it some sellsword from a little known corner of the world? Come to make a name for himself by defeating the most feared knight in Westeros? That would truly be something a bard could sing about." He paused and his eyes went across everyone in the arena as they leaned forward, anxious to figure out who this mysterious champion was and hanging onto his every word. Even Tywin Lannister looked interested. Cersei was simply waiting for the man to be done so she could see the hopes of the disgusting beast that was her brother destroyed as the Mountain defeated his champion. "I am here today to tell you that are all wrong! My client isn't some lowly sellsword! My client isn't some coward who resorts to using poison! My client bares no grudge against any of those gathered here today and cares little for whatever justice may be done here today." Tyrion looked fearful and the rest of the occupants of the arena looked incense as the trial by combat looked like it was being spit upon by this man known had seen before a week ago. He looked content to remain silent and raised his hand asking for silence but the crowd would have known of it. Finally Tywin Lannister himself stood up and called for order. He didn't exactly say anything but everyone quieted when he rose in deference to the Old Lion. He looked at the man below with a look that could only say go on. He smiled at the oldest Lannister and resumed his speech. "My client is a fighter and simply wants a fight. My client came here for the best fight he could have and he's going to get it. He wants to fight the biggest, strongest, deadliest, and toughest man you have. He saw an opportunity and he took it. You all spit upon him now but will come to regret what you have done when this is over." He pointed a finger at where the Lannister's sat. "When you're champion lies in a heap on this arena's floor, when he begs for mercy, and when my client stands tall you will know your error. You all have broken the eleventh commandant. Thou shall not intentionally provoke the beast." He turned to where Tyrion stood to the side and the spot that awaited his champion. "Now Lords and Ladies please join me in welcoming my client, your champion of champions, the 1 in 23 and 1, the beast, your conqueror, and soon to be mountain slayer…!" he paused to take a deep breath before announcing the champion. " **BROCK LESNAR**!"

' _Oh my god. This is unbelievable. Tyrion needed help and by the seven he couldn't have found better.'_

' _Ser Gregor's got this. He's not going to back down to someone who needs someone to announce all his titles.'_

' _Titles he's more than enough earned.'_

' _Well I'll be the judge of that one.'_

' _I sure hope he didn't hear you say that.'_

Lesnar's music hit to dead silence as he emerged from seemingly nowhere as he emerged from the steps behind Tyrion. Tyrion only looked on in bewilderment as the man strode past him without batting an eye, his gaze entirely centered on where Ser Gregor stood across the arena. Lesnar was smiling at the prospect of the fight. Many were taken back by this. No one smiled at the prospect of fighting the Mountain. No sane man and none insane had even thought of doing so. The Mountain was known for his cruelty and ruthlessness. To smile at him would only bring it out in spades and leave you broken on the ground if you even managed to survive the onslaught. No one was foolish enough to trifle with the man after the stories of what he had done during the Sack of King's Landing came to light. Many hadn't had nightmares as graphic as the stories that were told.

Brock Lesnar was not a normal man thought. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning as he bounced on the balls of his feet. Shaking his arms before bringing them up to his chest in some warmup with its reason known only to him.

"Excuse me?" Tyrion hesitantly asked from behind him and Lesnar looked at him over his shoulder with that same smile in place. "I noticed you don't have any weapons. Do you wish to choose one from the rack here? It was put there for me in case no one showed but I think we can find you something."

Lesnar's manager was back at Tyrion's side then and after a look shared between him and his client they both laughed at the suggestion. They seemed to think of it as the funniest thing in the world as he doubled over in laughter before long. Tyrion should've taken offense to that as it was his life at stake right now and it shouldn't be anything funny about the man your fighting for giving you helpful advice on an opponent. He kept his calm though, he couldn't blow his chance with his fighter.

"Mr. Lesnar doesn't need anything like that." He replied after standing back up straight. "He wants this to be a somewhat fair fight, not a situation where he can't have any fun."

"But…but…and pardon my language. That's the fucking Mountain. That's the man who cut off a horse's head with a single swing from his sword, a two handed sword that he wields with one. He moves faster than a man of his size should be able to and has more than enough skill to be a master swordsman. This is my life at stake here and I would rather appreciate it if you would take it seriously." Tyrion kept his voice level through it all but they both could see the fear in the man's eyes as he began to rethink the acceptance of their offer and wished he had taken Oberyn's instead. "I'd enjoy it very much if you did."

"Your life couldn't be in more capable hands. That I assure you."

"Taking a dagger would at least ease my mind."

"Any weapon is overkill in my client's hands. He's far than capable as is. Anything more and it's just simply too unfair to the Mountain. Well more unfair than it currently is."

The two turned to see that Lesnar had approached the middle of the arena and looked to be even more excited than he already was at the prospect of the fight. His smile seemed to go from ear to ear as he looked to Mountain up and down. The Mountain looked at his opponent with a sneer behind his helmet. He had forgone and shield in his weaponry since he had gotten word of the trial and had settled on using only his sword. The shield wouldn't be needed on whoever the imp had called to stand for him. They would be too paralyzed in fear at seeing him for the first time and he would cut them in half right down the middle. The man in front of him now looked only stupid. He didn't have a single piece of armor on him and looked like he was going to the beach instead of a fight. He would make short work of him.

"What the seven hells is wrong with you?" the Mountain asked as he raised his sword but didn't swing, curiosity getting the better of him. "Not a scrap of armor and no fucking weapon. You think this is a joke? You think I'm a joke?" he didn't try to hide his outrage at the man that stood before him and wanted him to know he had angered him.

Lesnar didn't say a word and simply raised his fist again as he settled his feet and looked at the Mountain over his gloves.

"You won't be quiet for long. They all scream in the end." The Mountain had made up his mind. He would take his time with this one and show him why he should've shown up with an army behind his back when he knew he would be fighting him.

"Lords and Ladies…" Lesnar's manager began again. "This hubris of Ser Gregor, or the Mountain as you call him, will be dealt with as will all of yours. The beast doesn't care what you all think or what you all say. The beast knows one language and that is the language he speaks with his fist." He pointed towards the Mountain specifically and Lesnar actually turned sideways to give the man an unobstructed view. "Ser Gregory you will come to know your own folly most of all soon enough. Your family might've sworn an oath of fealty to Tywin Lannister and his family but your…" he paused and seemed to bask in the attention he was given as everyone was hanging onto his words. "But your ass belongs to Brock Lesnar! Now the conquerors of conquerors will show all of you your folly when you so carelessly broke the eleventh commandant. You may break all the other ones and live a life unpunished. But as soon as you break the eleventh you will know your punishment in this life and not the next because there is a reason thou shall not intentionally provoke the beast!"

' _By the seven Heyman wants them to know exactly what they did. He's willing to let Brock get his hands on all these people. That's just inhumane.'_

' _That is if Brock even makes it out of there. He's fighting the Mountain without a sword, without armor, and without even a squire. At least then he would have a shield and the Mountain could have fun chasing him around.'_

' _I pity him. I don't think he knows what he's gotten himself into.'_

' _Finally something we can both agree on. Brock doesn't have a damn clue about what he's walking into.'_

' _I was talking about the Mountain.'_

' _Now that's just stupid. The Mountain's out there in full armor and Brock's in shorts.'_

' _Have you forgotten what Brock Lesnar can do?'_

" _Have you forgotten who it is he's fighting down there?'_

The Mountain didn't waste any more time and swung his sword to take off one of Lesnar's arms. It would show him how wrong he was to show up to the fight as he did. Lesnar wasn't going to go down easy though. He moved fast enough to get away from the sword unscathed. He didn't move away though. No Lesnar never moved away from an opponent. He ducked under the Mountains sword and came in close. His gloved fist hammered into the Mountain's chest piece in rapid succession. Each one ringing out like a blacksmith hammering steel on an anvil to the audience. They thought that Lesnar's gloves were armored and that was the cause for the sound. To the Mountain it was like his armor didn't mean anything, he felt each and every one of Brock's fist connect. The Mountain backed away as quick as he could as Brock stood where he was, still smiling as the Mountain tried to get his bearings back. He snarled in fury at being forced back by some no name and rushed forward with his sword ready to go straight through Lesnar. The massive man moving so quickly in such heavy armor took so many in the audience by surprise that they couldn't help but gasp. Lesnar stood stock still as the Mountain approached him. many believing him as shocked at the development as they were to properly move. It looked like it was over and the Mountain had simply underestimated his opponent in the beginning.

Lesnar waited until the last second to move. He turned his body to avoid the sword and didn't stop there. He was quicker than the Mountain and got behind him as he followed through with his attack. Lesnar somehow managed to wrap both his arms around the Mountain's waist and no one knew how he did what came next. Lesnar threw himself back and raised the Mountain, armor, sword, and all the weight of the man, into the air. Now Lesnar spoke for the first time since he had entered the arena.

"Suplex city bitch!"

At that Lesnar let go of the Mountain and fell to the ground as the Mountain That Rides became the Mountain That Flies. He soared cleanly over Lesnar's now prone form and impacted the ground with enough force to make many think the ground and the stands had rumbled from him collision with the ground. The thunderous crash caused them all to jump to their feet to get a better look and pinch themselves to make sure what they were seeing was real. The Mountain had just been tossed into the air and completely out maneuvered by someone they had never heard of before. Even Oberyn had to marvel at what he was seeing right now. He couldn't believe someone had the strength to throw the Mountain into the air like that. No one would call anyone a fool for thinking that they would be crushed underneath the Mountain if they even got him off his feet.

' _Oh my god! He just suplexed the Mountain!'_

' _It's a fluke! Get up already Ser Gregor! Get up!'_

' _The truths right there in front of you. That's as much of a fluke as the sun rising is.'_

All their eyes turned to Lesnar as they saw he remained on the ground with his arms outstretched. He must've been exhausted from tossing the Mountain over himself as he did. Then Lesnar started making a sound that many leaned forward to hear. Lesnar was chuckling. Then he was laughing. He was laughing after having suplexed the biggest man in Westeros. Lesnar was far from exhausted. He looked like he was having the time of his life. Lesnar used a kip up to get back to his feet and was smiling as he walked towards the Mountain. The Mountain was still staring at the sky, still too dazed from being suplexed onto the ground. His head had smacked against the unyielding metal of his helmet and his hands pried it off his ringing head. He managed to pull it off just as Lesnar's shadow loomed over him. He threw the helmet at Lesnar and grabbed his sword. Lesnar caught the helmet and held it for a moment before tossing it away. The Mountain was getting back to his feet now though with his sword in his hands. He was on his knees when he swung his sword at Lesnar's stomach with the intent to gut him. Lesnar again dodged it and tried to step inside the Mountain's guard to get a few shots in at his face. The Mountain shoved him back with one hand though and forced Lesnar to dodge again when he tried another sword attack.

Lesnar let the Mountain backpedal away from him as he settled back in his stance with his fist raised, bouncing on the balls of his feet with the smile back in place. The Mountain was infuriated as he looked towards where Tywin sat and saw him standing along with the others in the crowd while also looking disgusted at his performance. He had expected anyone to easily fall before the Mountain and was now getting this display. The Mountain brought both hands to his sword now and the crowd fell silent as the two circled each other. Lesnar had countered the Mountain's attacks thus far and proven himself able enough to dodge and even outmaneuver the man. He had even proven himself as a strong man as he had managed to get him off his feet and throw him to the ground. The Mountain and Lesnar advanced slowly towards one another. The Mountain more cautious than Lesnar in his approach as Lesnar still only smiled.

The two clashed again with the Mountain coming at Lesnar with a two handed overhead strike that would open Lesnar up from his shoulder to his waist if it connected. Lesnar saw it coming and dodged the Mountain's attempt and tried to scramble behind him again for a repeat of their previous clash. The Mountain wasn't going to let it happen twice though. He used the flat of his sword to hit Lesnar across the flat of his back. He would've turned it to bury it in Lesnar's back but was afraid Lesnar would somehow turn it against him. Lesnar winced from the pain in his back and more importantly stumbled away from the Mountain hunch over. The Mountain pressed his advantage with an armored knee crashing into Lesnar's chest. The beast let out a curse but didn't let the pain in his chest distract him from the fight he was in. The Mountain wasn't stopping at just one move. His armored fist entered Lesnar's field of vision and Lesnar grabbed hold of it. The Mountain was surprised at the action and made to stab Lesnar with his sword but Lesnar used his strength to slam both men into the ground. Both of his arms locking around the Mountain's one as his legs wrapped around the Mountain's midsection.

' _By the seven it's the kimura lock! The Mountain needs to yield or Lesnar'll break his arm! I swear to the seven he'll break his arm!'_

' _He can get out of this. Just wait and see. Come on Ser Gregor. Fight out of this.'_

Lesnar wrenched the arm in his hands as if he was testing the reaction he would get and he heard the crowd gasp as the Mountain hissed in pain. Lesnar applied more pressure and the Mountain let out a louder hiss. The Mountain began fighting back with the incredible strength he was known for though as Lesnar felt the man trying to pull his arm out of the dangerous hold. Lesnar wrenched the hold again as the Mountain actually let out a shout this time. The Mountain wasn't out yet. He struggled to his knees under his and Lesnar's combined weight. With only one arm supporting the both of them and Lesnar completely off the ground he proved to everyone why he was the strongest man in Westeros. Lesnar was content to simply hang off of Gregor like a leech though and showed no signs of letting go of the hold. He only wrenched it more. He was trying to break the Mountain's arm. The Mountain's face twisted in pain, the feeling he gave so freely to others but was so foreign to himself, as Lesnar wrenched again. The Mountain tried to rip his arm free of the hold but Lesnar's grip was like iron, the only way he was going to get free was if Lesnar let him go.

Suddenly the Mountain simply let them fall to the ground. Lesnar winced as Gregor's weight landed on him but didn't let go. So the Mountain did it again and again and again. Each sounded more powerful than the last as the Mountain tried to crush Lesnar beneath him. He just kept slamming them both into the ground but Lesnar held the hold. The Mountain was showing no progress in the short distance between the ground and Lesnar when he was on his knees.

With a yell and much struggling he managed to get to his feet. His other arm held the limp Lesnar up as he took a few steps towards the walls that surrounded the arena.

' _By the seven! I have to admit that the strength of the Mountain is truly incredible.'_

' _Look at that right there. That's why the Mountain's not finished yet.'_

' _Yes but Lesnar's still got that kimura locked in. He'll break his arm if he doesn't do anything about it.'_

' _Just give him some time. I think Lesnar's about to go for a ride.'_

' _I hope Lesnar isn't afraid of heights because that man is massive.'_

He couldn't get more than a few steps before he stumbled though and Lesnar actually looked down at the ground. Ser Gregor was a tall man and now he would use all that height to his advantage. With a yell the Mountain threw both himself and Lesnar straight to the ground. Lesnar definitely felt it this time as the Mountain had literally thrown both of them to the ground. He didn't simply fall. Lesnar bore the brunt of the move and finally let go of the kimura as the Mountain rolled away from him, immediately bringing his arm to his chest. This seemed to be a respite in the fighting as the Mountain held his arm to his chest and Lesnar tried to get his bearings and breath back after being slammed to the ground with the Mountain crushing him beneath him. The crowd waited with baited breath to see what would happen next. This wasn't a fight that any of them had expected but was something they couldn't say they were disappointed in.

' _And now both men are down.'_

' _This is where the tides turn. This is where the Mountain takes control of this fight.'_

' _I think it's anybody's game right now. The first man to his feet is going to have the advantage.'_

' _That's going to be the Mountain.'_

Lesnar finally moved after several minutes of stillness besides the rise and fall of his stomach during his heavy breathing. The Mountain was still where he had rolled to with his arm on his chest, wincing every now and then as his other hand prodded it. Lesnar didn't seem to want to get back to his feet though as the moment he had gotten to his hands and knees he made his way towards the Mountain. Lesnar wasn't smiling anymore and his face had a look of determination as he made his way towards the prone form of the Mountain. The Mountain must've heard him approaching as he turned to look at him and tried to sit up. Lesnar wouldn't let him though as he came at the Mountain with a ferocity that lived up to his nickname of 'The Beast'. He struck the Mountain's face, chest, and really anywhere else he could with elbows and punches that didn't seem to stop. There was one elbow that stood out to everyone as they heard the Mountain shout from the shot as his nose was broken and blood started to pour from it. The sight of blood didn't make Lesnar stop or even slow down though, it really seemed to make him only more eager. At the pace he was going soon enough his black gloves would be turned completely red by the Mountain's blood. The Mountain's attempts to shove him off were useless as well. Every time he shoved Lesnar off the man was back on him before he had done more than sit up. He would be thrown back to the ground and Lesnar would continue the assault as if nothing had happened.

Lesnar seemed to have enough of it finally and he stood up with a shout of triumph. This left many looking at him curiously as he hadn't killed the Mountain and none had heard him yield. Lesnar didn't care what they thought just as Heyman had said before. The Mountain had finally managed to sit up without Lesnar's constant harassment and was wiping the blood from his eyes and off of some of his face. He didn't see Lesnar come up behind him until and felt his arms around his midsection. Lesnar took the Mountain to suplex city for the second time as the Mountain was hoisted to his feet and Lesnar tossed him overhead. He wasn't stopping at one though. Lesnar walked to where the Mountain had landed and forced him to sit up before delivering another suplex. Another soon followed. The next one had the crowd counting along.

"5!" None it seemed could compare to the voices of Oberyn and Tyrion as they rose above them all.

"6!" Tyrion was slightly louder this time as the gold cloaks behind him let him go to watch the fight long ago.

"7!" Oberyn was out of his seat before anyone else and relished in the satisfaction of seeing the Mountain thrown around like he was nothing to Lesnar.

"8!"each of their voices matched the other in volume.

"9!" they called out in excitement seeing if Lesnar would go for 10.

Lesnar paused with a hand on the dazed Mountains shoulder, the only thing keeping him sitting up right being Lesnar's legs. He looked to the crowd as if asking for permission to continue the onslaught. The crowd responded with a massive roar of approval. Even Tommen found himself joining in to the ire of his mother and grandfather. They might've shot him a dirty look at rooting for Lesnar and by proxy Tyrion but he would always admit to never hating his uncle. Besides the looks they gave him were down right pleasant in comparison to the looks they gave to Jaime who had joined Tyrion, Heyman, and a surprisingly happy Oberyn down below. No one knew when the two had joined Tyrion but now they sat drinking wine like good friends. Lesnar slowly turned to look at where the four were seated and looked towards Tyrion for what he could only think of as approval. Tyrion smiled as he raised his cup towards Lesnar.

"Take that bitch to suplex city as many times as you like." The aura of satisfaction coming from the man who once thought himself dead was almost unbelievable to behold. No one paid him any mind though as Lesnar smiled before he grabbed the Mountain again.

" **10!** " the crowd cried out in satisfaction as Lesnar delivered the final suplex to the Mountain.

' _By the seven that was 10 suplexes! He just suplexed the Mountain 10 times! He's unstoppable!'_

' _Just wait until the Mountain gets back up.'_

' _And Lesnar will take him right back down.'_

Lesnar got up, in a way that could only be described as fire up. He went to towards the audience with the yells and shouts growing as he got closer.

"Welcome to suplex city!" he called out to the crowd went absolutely wild. It didn't matter that the Lannisters were there or that they were supposed to be the elite of the city, they had just seen what everyone had thought of to be impossible be done. Someone had absolutely manhandled the Mountain and had suplexed him not once but 10 times.

"Lesnar! Lesnar! Lesnar!" the crowd chanted with a few others chanting. "Suplex city! Suplex city!"

' _Look at that Lesnar's got the crowd eating out of his hands.'_

' _Traitors all of them. They'll rue all of this when the Mountain stops playing around and ends this.'_

' _Well I don't think the Mountain that Flies is going to be getting up anytime soon so it looks like they'll have plenty of time before they start ruing any of it.'_

' _It's the Mountain that Rides for one and Ser Gregor has Lesnar right where he wants him. He's over confidant and distracted right now. This is the perfect time to strike back.'_

' _Well he better hurry up because I think Lesnar wants to end this soon.'_

Lesnar did indeed want to end it. He hadn't gotten the fight he wanted but he was sure others could be found if he really wanted to find another one. His reputation as the only person to defeat the Mountain would scare away plenty but also bring in plenty of challengers who wanted to say they beat the man who beat the Mountain.

The Mountain though had finally gotten back on his own feet and after he managed to keep himself standing straight long enough to get his head back on straight he looked towards where Lesnar stood with his back to him. He was taunting him and soaking in the excitement of the crowd at his humiliation. He couldn't stand this. He charged at Lesnar, ready to crush his head between his hands and end this once and for all. The crowd must've tipped him off to what was happening as Lesnar turned around at the last moment. The Mountain lunged for his head but Lesnar side stepped him and before he knew what was happening had lifted the Mountain onto his shoulders. He walked across the crowd to where the Lannister's sat with their champion still on his shoulders, struggling to free himself to no avail.

Lesnar smiled at the Lannisters as he took one arm off of the Mountain's struggling form and blew a kiss towards Cersei to add insult to injury, well the Mountain's injuries. Cersei was fuming as she could basically kiss her only chance to get rid of her brother without becoming a kinslayer goodbye. The murder of her precious son was only the latest in his long lines of victims that started with their mother. No her mother. Jaime obviously never loved her if he sided with Tyrion now. Tywin simply grimaced as his personal weapon was completely humiliated in what should have been an easy fight. He would have to rethink House Clegane's standing as one of the vassals of House Lannister after this. Tommen was an entirely different creature though. He absolutely loved what he was seeing. He didn't care about all the politics and grudges that surrounded this fight. He simply loved seeing it.

"Finish it Lesnar!" Tommen shouted along with the rest of the crowd.

The Mountain seemed to know what was coming next as he began to struggle with renewed vigor. Still Lesnar held his place in front of the Lannisters with Clegane up on his shoulders. Lesnar finally deemed that it had been long enough and with for a devastating finale he delivered the **F5** to the Mountain. As soon as the Mountain hit the ground every sound died for a moment as if everyone was listening for the end. Lesnar didn't seem like he was out to kill the Mountain and instead just wanted to beat him in front of every one. He was going to pick the Mountain back up for a repeat performance when he finally heard the words that would end it.

"I yield! Mother's mercy I yield!" he shouted into the ground, too ashamed to raise his face to admit his defeat. "Just please stop. Mother's mercy just stop."

There was no single word to describe what exactly happened to the crowd when Lesnar roared in victory at what he had just done.

' _There you have it! Lesnar just beat the Mountain! Lesnar just beat the Mountain! That had to be one of the most brutal things I've ever seen. By the gods I don't think I'll go a day after this where I don't think about what I just saw. What about you?'_

' _I say this is a sad day in the history of Westeros. A kingslayer is going free dammit! We shouldn't be cheering and instead be going after him with pitchforks and torches.'_

' _I think an innocent man was just saved from the chopping block. The guilty party here is probably someone we never expected. A lot of people had a reason to kill Joffrey and I don't think many would pass up on it.'_

' _So you admit Tyrion wanted Joffrey dead and he's guilty!'_

' _Seven hells even I wanted Joffrey dead. There was something wrong with that boy.'_

Tyrion was brought onto the field sitting on the shoulders of Oberyn and Jaime as he pumped his fist into the air in celebration. Heyman went towards his client and everything quieted down in anticipation for whatever he had to say.

"Lords and Ladies I present to you your victor of this Trial by Combat by the yield and utter destruction of his opponent. My client, the conqueror of conquerors, the beast, the streak breaker, and your true champion…" he grabbed Lesnar's hand and raised it into the air. " **BROCK LESNAR!** "

"I thank you profusely Ser Lesnar and you have my sincerest apologies for having ever doubted you and your monstrous abilities. I'm not even sure that's the right word to describe what you just did."

"You should consider yourself proud. Not many people can stump my baby brother. That is truly an accomplishment to have to one's name."

"I'll think about it." Lesnar said as he turned to look back towards the prone Mountain. "Mountain crusher sounds better though."

* * *

 **AN : Yup the beast just beat the Mountain. Yeah I did bounce around the timeline and will probably keep doing so. The Hulk Hogan one will probably be continued with what happened to Ned in the throne room though. I'm still debating who exactly will show up but the main idea is there. A Ned execution one might even happen. This just sort of happened in a couple days and it wouldn't leave me alone until it was published. Don't blame me, blame the fear of being suplexed by an idea that I have and everyone else should have.**

 **And please tell me if you see any typos. Apparently there's something going on that I'm not seeing because the Word doc I have of the first chapter doesn't have the same errors.**

 **Well hoped you enjoyed and that's it for this one.**

 **And yes airbrozil you were right about the commentators. I had good old JR and Jerry Lawler in mind when I wrote them.**


	3. The Most Electrifying Man in Westeros

**AN: Enjoy.**

* * *

"Draw your swords!" The call went up before anyone could stop it.

"Protect Lord Stark!"

"Come on you Southern Greens!"

' _This is outright treason right here!'_

' _No I don't think so. There's no way Lord Stark would do something like that.'_

' _It's right in front of you. He's trying to take the throne away from the rightful king. I knew these Northerners were bad news! Knew it!'_

' _I think we need to look at this a little more closely. We can't be jumping to conclusions with something like this.'_

' _That's treason clear as day right there. I'm not sure what crazy house you broke out of but you should head back there.'_

More shouts filled the throne room and soon the voices were joined by the sounds of blade's being pulled from their scabbards. Lord Stark looked on almost helpless as his men formed a protective ring around him. Jory would have been able to keep them under control, the pain flared up in his leg as a reminder that the captain of his guard was dead. He had died in his service just like his father had so many years ago at the Tower. His grip tightened on his cane as he remembered the father of the bastard sitting on the throne was responsible. His men might be outnumbered without the city watch with them, Baelish saying they had been called away to deal with a disturbance within the city, but he wouldn't let such an injustice be done. He had to do something and now was his only chance.

"Hold!" Ned finally shouted bringing his men to a stop. Several looked at him over their shoulders and they saw his slow approach to the Iron Throne. The tapping of his cane and occasional grunt from himself were the only sounds to break the silence that had overtaken the throne room. The guards, both Lannister and Stark, freezing as they watched his slow approach. Some had yet to draw their swords but looked ready to do so at a moment. His eyes darted around and he saw the tell tale signs of nerves in the faces of everyman in the hall as they waited to see if a fight would truly happen in the throne room.

"I'm glad to see you have more sense than your men Lord Stark." Cersei Lannister said from her place behind her bastard, a satisfied smile on her face. "Now order your men to end this foolishness and bend the knee to your king."

' _Me too your grace. This guy is unbelievable.'_

' _Hold on now. How about we see how this plays out? I already told you we can't just jump to conclusions.'_

' _How many times do I have to tell you that it's treason!?'_

' _Just wait a few seconds.'_

' _TREASON!'_

"Aye I will bend the knee to the king." Ned came to a stop at the base of the steps that would take him to the throne. "But that bastard is no king!"

"I am the king!" Joffrey shouted from his place on the throne; spit flying from his mouth along with the declaration. "You will kneel before me! All of you!" his eyes looked wildly at the gathered court, his hands gripping the armrests of the throne. "All of you!"

"This is treason Lord Stark." Cersei's smile was replaced with a look of cold fury as she gazed down at the Warden of the North. "And I believe you know the punishment for such an act." Her eyes darted over to where Ser Illyn stood silently watching the events.

' _You tell him your grace. You tell that treasonous bastard exactly what he is.'_

' _I said hold on. Lord Stark was Robert's best friend. There's no way he would do this without having a solid base.'_

' _Yeah he wants to sit the Iron Throne.'_

' _Lord Stark's too honorable for something like that.'_

' _Dammit the proofs right in front of you.'_

"Barristan Selmy." Ned turned his gaze to look towards the oldest and most honorable member and the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. "You stood by and watched when the Mad King burned my father and had my brother strangle himself in his efforts to free him. Will you stand by and watch as another mad man ascends to the throne?"

"The Kingsguard serves the king Lord Stark." Barristan replied however reluctant he was sometimes of the oath he had taken. "I do apologize for what has happened to your family before in this city Lord Stark but I will serve the king."

"Aye but Joffrey is no king. He is a bastard born of incest between the queen and her own brother, a member of the Kingsguard! Tell me Ser Barristan was Ser Jaime serving the king when he bedded his wife, his own sister, behind his back and sired three bastards!"

' _There it is, the proof I was waiting for.'_

' _Those are just the ravings of a mad man. And you're even madder for believing them!'_

"These are outrageous claims Lord Stark." Barristan may have been shocked but his eyes narrowed as he looked towards Ned.

' _See Ser Barristan even agrees with me.'_

' _Ser Barristan just wants the whole story like everyone else here.'_

"I saw Robert's bastards Ser Barristan. Every last one of them is black haired. The Baratheon traits have always been dominant." Ned pointed a single finger at Joffrey. "So tell me why it is only he and his siblings who are golden haired!" Ned demanded of the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. "Tell me how it is only them. Generations upon generations of black hair and not a single one of them have it. I could understand one or two of Robert's children being blonde, but all three? Impossible!"

Ser Barristan looked back and forth between the injured Lord Stark and the bastard king, his hands had fallen from his sword and rested numbly at his sides. The rest of the Kingsguard present did the same as they waited for their Lord Commander to give an order. Even the Lannister guards looked at the king with newfound doubt, the fear of Tywin Lannister forgotten for the moment. Everyone looking at the boy on the Iron Throne. Trying to see any of his father in him. Trying to match the nose, cheeks, chin, or mouth to the man that had previously sat the Iron Throne. They began murmuring amongst themselves when it proved harder than it should have. They saw the Kingslayer where Robert should have been.

"I am the king!" Joffrey would have shouted had something…electrifying not gotten his and everyone else's attention.

 _ **If you smell,**_

Everyone went silent at the sound coming from seemingly nowhere. Then they heard the beat of a drum.

 _ **what The Rock is cooking?**_

The throne room doors were blown open by an unknown force and in walked a man who brought every eye in attendance to him. Both of the soldiers and the court. It didn't matter that some of the men within the throne room had been close to killing each other while others were torn between their duties mere moment before. His mere presence was simply gravitating. Something you couldn't even try to ignore. Everything else was forgotten as he made his entrance. Every eye had to be on him or it was like something was wrong, you would miss something that could be life changing all because you looked away for a second. Many were even afraid to blink, afraid that such an act would be disrespectful to this new arrival. This person, if he could even be called that, was simply too great.

' _By the seven that's The Rock! That's The Rock!'_

' _And what the hell is he doing here? He's got no business here. This is between King Joffrey and that traitor Lord Stark.'_

' _We'll see.'_

' _We won't see anything. I said that this is between King Joffrey and that traitor Lord Stark!'_

' _I said we'll see.'_

' _You're all crazy. I would throw my hands up if I could.'_

The Rock had not simply stood there while they admired him though. No he had taken steps into the throne room, passing the great doors that had opened to let him in. He cast his head around the room. His head moving up and down and side to side as he took in all that the throne room had to offer. He seemed to focus on the Iron Throne longer than anything else and Joffrey squirmed where he sat, already knowing he was outmatched in every field by this new arrival. All his rage and the power he felt was gone. His kingly robes looked like a peasants rags next to The Rock's sweatpants and t-shirt. Joffrey prayed to the seven that the man would avert his gaze from him quickly. The man smirked and apparently satisfied at what he saw of the throne room itself, he turned his gaze to the occupants.

He looked at all the lords and ladies behind the black sunglasses he wore. They couldn't even see his eyes but everyone felt they were on him when he looked in their direction. They were being appraised by something else and all their finery was useless under his gaze.

Then he began taking steps towards them. He would walk towards one side for a few steps before abruptly turning and heading towards the other side. Gasps of surprise would accompany his footsteps as he drew closer as the lords and ladies he was walking towards would busy themselves with fixing whatever might be wrong with their appearance. Running hands through their hair and smoothing out any wrinkles they might have. Depressed sighs would soon arise though when The Rock turned around before reaching them.

He did this several times. Each time the court waiting to see if he would fully commit to one side or not before he would simply turn around. Finally The Rock had enough and stopped in front of the still open doors. No one had made an effort to close them and no one would because they were captivated by The Rock. He brought a microphone to his lips and finally spoke.

"Ladies and Gentleman I present to you the most electrifying man in all of Westeros," he paused to allow them to digest his words. "The Rock!"

"What is the mea…?" Cersei began to speak.

"Excuse me but The Rock is talking and The Rock does not repeat himself." He was slowly walking toward them and both sides parted to make way for him as he approached the throne, the mic still in his hands and a finger pointed at Cersei. "Now The Rock knows he was interrupting something but can't help but think that this is all for the better." he paused and looked towards where the remaining members of the small council stood together. He smiled at them both, but it wasn't a friendly smile but instead one that told them he was in on something. They returned it hesitantly. "You see The Rock was doing what The Rock does. But then The Rock here's all this yelling and The Rock just has to come and see what it's all about."

"This is none…" Cersei began again.

"Shut your damn mouth!" The Rock shouted and any response Cersei's had died then and there. "Wait. Wait. Maybe The Rock was a bit harsh there. Go ahead and tell me your name sweetheart." Cersei smiled at this and stepped forward from behind the throne. She quickly recovered from the unexpected outburst and her regal aura returned to her.

"I am Cersei of House Lannister." Was what Cersei was going to say have said but she had barely managed 'I am' before The Rock cut her off.

"It doesn't matter what your name is!" The Rock quickly took several more steps forward and was practically in Cersei's face when he said it, causing her to stumble backwards in alarm and fall right on her ass in front of the entire court. "Now The Rock thinks he's made himself clear that there will be no interruptions while The Rock is talking."

' _Would you look at that.'_

' _Yeah he just assaulted the queen. His crimes are just adding up.'_

' _I didn't see him lay a single hand on her.'_

' _Then how did she fall?'_

' _Well it wasn't The Rock's fault she fell. He never touched her.'_

' _Yeah I'm not too sure about that.'_

"Excuse me sir but why are you here?" Ned had finally found his voice again after The Rock's appearance and everyone finally remembered that he was actually the center of attention right now.

"Well let The Rock tell you why he's here then. Now back to what The Rock was saying. You see The Rock couldn't help but overhear what was going on in this little room. The Rock doesn't care much about all of this." He held up a finger to silence any protests. "But what The Rock does care about is being the most electrifying man in the Seven Kingdoms."

"That doesn't…" Ned began but The Rock wasn't finished yet and cut him off.

"Now The Rock has made it very clear he won't tolerate any interruptions. Now The Rock knows that to be the most electrifying man in the Seven Kingdoms he needs to sit in that chair right there." He pointed at the Iron Throne and Joffrey found himself squirming under the man's scrutiny. "The Rock thinks everyone knows what's going to happen now." The Rock lowered the mic from his lips and stood with his eyes focused on the Iron Throne, Joffrey long since forgotten in his eyes.

' _By the seven he just laid down a claim! The Rock wants the Iron Throne!'_

' _Everyone's gone mad if he can become king! The whole world's mad!'_

"Ser Rock?" Barristan stepped forward began speaking hesitantly not entirely sure how to address the man. "Even if Joffrey is not the true king." He could feel the glare shot from Cersei, who still hadn't picked herself up from the floor, on his back without turning around but continued. "Which is still up for debate, the next in line for the throne would be Stannis Baratheon. Robert's younger brother."

"Aye he is right. I want to see the rightful king appointed not to have anyone and everyone lay a claim to the Iron Throne." Ned added.

"The Rock doesn't give a damn if it's this Stannis Baratheon, the blonde up there, old one leg over here, or white beard right there. The Rock will whoop all your candy asses to take the throne."

"Ser!"

"Now we all know that The Rock, the Brahma Bull, the People's Champion, and the most electrifying man in the seven kingdoms is going to make himself clear. He's sitting on that throne and there's not a damn thing any of your candy asses can do to stop it." The Rock threw the mic down and took the sunglasses off his face before hanging them on his shirt. Obviously ready for someone to challenge the most electrifying man in the seven kingdom's right to the throne.

' _By the seven The Rock just declared for the iron throne! He just declared for the Iron Throne! I can't believe it!'_

' _Yeah and he's a usurper now. I'd like to see him try to talk his way out of this one.'_

' _I don't think he would do something like this if he couldn't win.'_

' _We'll just wait and see then.'_

In contrast to the arguing announcers the throne room was completely silent at The Rock's declaration. No one moved anything but their eyes as they shifted to and from The Rock and Joffrey. The child king looked positively terrified and of what was transpiring so shortly into his rule and looked like he would rather be a peasant in Flea Bottom then anywhere near the Iron Throne. He hadn't been sitting in the seat of power since his mother had fallen over, initially trying to check on her before being too caught up in listening to The Rock and had forgotten entirely about her. His expression was more than enough for the court and soldiers to know that there was no chance of him mustering up the courage to face The Rock.

"Now how about you bring your candy ass down those steps and let The Rock claim his seat."

Joffrey made to hurry down the steps but his mother stopped him. Cersei had grabbed her sons robes and gently pulled him back to stand in front of the chair. Her expression was blank as she regarded those assembled before her and her eyes slowly traveled to where The Rock stood.

"I don't know where you come from, perhaps the Free Cities, but here in Westeros we do things differently. _My_ son is the king and he will be sitting on the throne. I don't know what this electrifying man nonsense is but I know what a king is and all you men out there serve the king, my son."

"Mother lets just go." Joffrey seemed to beg of the woman. Looking as if he would be pulling on her skirts if he wasn't frozen where he stood.

"No. The throne is yours and we won't let either of these usurpers take it from you." Cersei's stern face turned to the king and the single look silenced him.

"Well it looks like the Brahma Bull has some candy asses to whoop then."

The Rock didn't waste any more time and found the nearest Lannister guard and started laying into him with rights and lefts. The Brahma Bull's strike being too much for the soldier to take and sending him to the floor after only a few. A second guard charged at him with a spear and The Rock waited for him to get close before sidestepping the spear grabbing the still charging guard in a spinebuster and planting him on the ground.

' _By the seven did you see that spinebuster!'_

' _It's one man you idiots. Hurry up and take him out!'_

' _That's The Rock right there and The Rock isn't an ordinary man. He's worth dozens of armies on a bad day.'_

The Rock quickly got up off the ground and clotheslined a guard charging with his sword raised above his head. A circle of black and red was slowly forming around the Great One as the Lannister guards realized just charging at him wasn't going to work. They circled him. The Rock keeping his head on a swivel and his body constantly turning as each side sized the other up. They jeered at him, trying to get inside his head and make him lose his cool. The Rock was better than that though.

"Now The Rock doesn't have much time to waste here because he's got you're mamas waiting for him."

He wasn't above insulting them though.

The Lannister guardsmen rushed him then. Assaulting him in numbers that even the Great One struggled to fight off. They swarmed him. Throwing themselves at him from all sides. Using their superior numbers to their advantage. The Rock would lay out the one in front of him only two behind him to try and tackle him to the ground. Spinning around a little too late on one such attempt The Rock was taken to the ground. The Lannister men dogpiling him. Punches and kicks coming from everywhere as The Rock struggled to fight them off. Each of his limbs pinned under the body of several Lannister men.

"Someone take his head!" Cersei shouted over all the noise. Her voice easily heard over all the other sounds. Carrying from her high place near the throne. "100,000 gold dragons and a keep to the man who does it!"

The men scrambled to free their swords as even Ser Illyn seemed to be in a rush for the first time, running down the steps as a squire fell into step beside him with the handle of a sheathed sword held out to him. He hadn't even bothered to pull on his executioners hood. All rare occurrences for the King's Justice who was usually so methodical.

"To hell with this!" someone shouted and in the next moment all of the Stark men moved. Many were pulling the Lannister men off of The Rock. Knocking away their weapons as they descended into a brawl within the throne room. Their sudden aid helping to turn the tide back into The Rock's favor. The Rock kicking himself up to his feet. He dived back into the fray with renewed vigor. Leading the Stark men on a push towards the dais where the throne set along with the frozen king and queen.

"King Rock! King Rock! King Rock!" the call was soon taken up by the rest of the Stark men. Motivating them as they knocked over the lines of Lannister guardsmen. Tackling them to the ground. Weapons long since forgotten in favor of their fists. Only daggers would have worked in such close quarters and even then they weren't guaranteed to pierce some of the armor they wore.

Lannister red and Stark grey were strewn about the ground in equal numbers. Still brawling even after falling to the floor. One Stark soldier grabbed a Lannister by the cape he wore and flung him to the ground, the metal helmet doing little to cushion his fall. Several Lannister soldiers flung a Stark soldier away from them and into the crowd. It was madness. Fist and feet flying from every conceivable direction. Men falling back into the instincts they had gained from life on the streets while others fell into loose forms of more orthodox stances.

"Clegane get in there!" Cersei shouted and could still only barely be heard over the sounds of fighting.

The Hound made some noise of assent and drew his blade. He was supposed to protect the boy king but he looked like he was pissing himself behind the Iron Throne and the queen's offer was enough for him to quit and move someplace where he could drink himself stupid. He charged down the steps and into the fray. His target was the one who had started all of this and the one with the bounty on his head. One good swing and he would be done with the boy king and all his tantrums. His back was turned to him and he was dealing with several soldiers. He could almost taste all the wine. And all the chicken.

He came at The Rock with all the strength he had in the swing, cutting his head off to end this once and for all.

Ned Stark had other ideas though. He chose now to act. Throwing all he had into using his cane to knock the Hound's sword off target and send it out of his hands and causing him to stumble. He had put everything into that swing and struggled to regain his footing. The Rock noticed all the noise though and turned around to look at him. An eyebrow raised at his flailing form. Sandor snarled and dived at him. His armored bicep aimed at his throat to crush it. He'd just cut off the head later.

The Rock dodged the powerful blow, his head coming below Clegane's outstretched arm and his arm stopping him dead in his tracks.

' _No! No! No! No!'_

' _Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I think we're going to see it.'_

' _No we're not.'_

' _I think we are!'_

The Rock hit The Rock Bottom. The throne room, no, the entirety of the Red Keep shook at the such a mighty impact. All the combatants and watchers of the fight falling to the ground as Clegane's body hit the floor.

' _Rock Bottom! Rock Bottom!'_

' _You usurping bastard!'_

Clegane was out of the fight. He could dream about chicken and wine all he wanted but he wasn't going to get it using the reward on The Rock's head though. Illyn Payne was next to try to claim the reward. He didn't have Ned Stark to intercept the blow this time. The Rock dodged the first attack, similar to the Hound's but with less force, from the King's Justice and the next one, an overhead swing intended to cleave The Rock in two, as well. Illyn Payne wasn't stopping in his assault though. Putting his lesser known sword skills to use. The Rock was quicker dodging though. Finally he found a chance to counterattack. Flooring the King's Justice with a clothesline and a second one when the executioner rose back to his feet. The King's Justice rose again and met the same fate as the Hound had. The impact sending those who had just rose to their feet back to the ground.

' _Rock Bottom to Payne! Rock Bottom to Payne! The Rock just can't be stopped!'_

' _That's the King's Justice he's assaulting right now! How dare he?'_

' _You know what I don't think the Rock gives a damn who he fights.'_

' _This is madness!'_

' _By the seven The Rock is on a streak though! Who's next?'_

Now The Rock turned his eyes to the throne. His way clear of all but the Queen who defiantly stood in front of the throne her son cowered behind. The Rock merely raised an eyebrow at her defiant pose as he took steps towards the throne, quickly ascending the steps and coming face to face with her.

"What you're doing now is treason and you will not live long even if you make it out of here alive."

"Well Cersei, was it?" Cersei nodded. "Well Cersei The Rock isn't going to be stopped by anyone of these damn fools in the throne room and not one of the damn fools outside of it. Not a single one of them is on The Rock's level so The Rock suggest that you leave _his_ throne room and start calling up all your friends so The Rock doesn't get bored and has someone to fight every now and then."

"You do not want to make an enemy of House Lannister." Cersei spoke in a low voice.

"The Rock don't give a damn about Lan-whatever the hell you said!" Cersei only stumbled this time yet she regained her footing. "Now get the hell outta The Rock's way."

"I am The Queen!" a furious Cersei roared like the lion on her house's sigil, standing practically nose to nose with The Rock. "And The Queen does not take orders from anyone!"

"The Rock doesn't give a damn what you are and you need to move your ass, however queenly it may be, and let The Rock have The Rock's throne!"

"The Queen doesn't give a damn what you want!" Cersei shouted, many thinking she couldn't possibly be doing the unthinkable. "The Queen will rule the Seven Kingdoms," she couldn't be. "and The Queen won't let someone like you or Eddard Stark stop her!" she was mad. This woman was simply mad.

She was mocking The Rock.

"Oh lady you do not want to make The Rock mad, so just stop and move aside." The Rock warned, anger leaking into his voice for the first time any of them had seen. Many getting the same feeling they got when a bad storm was on its way because of the clash between Cersei and the most electrifying man in the Seven Kingdoms.

"Mother please!" Joffrey pleaded, still behind the throne.

Cersei didn't even turn to look a Joffrey, simply raising her hand.

"The Queen is talking, shut your damn mouth!" her eyes were narrowed as she stared down The Rock. "The Queen has someone to deal with and _will_ see such an impostor king dealt with."

"Oh The Rock is giving you one final warning."

"And The Queen has stopped giving warnings."

The room froze as it watched the two simply stare at each other. Many thought Cersei as a combination of brave and mad to challenge The Rock in such a way. It was simply inconceivable that someone would dare to stand against The Rock. The Iron Throne is, was, and will always be his. It was as simple as breathing. No one should question it or try to challenge it. It was like trying to go against the will of the planet. As foolish as trying to fight gravity. It simply did not make sense.

"My lord what is happening?" Ser Barristan asked Ned as they both looked towards the silent stare down.

"Something legendary I believe Ser Barristan." Ned could only compare it to the first time Robert had addressed the men they had gathered at the birth of the Rebellion. The speech his friend gave was legendary and they were lucky enough to have someone nearby to record it. It paled into comparison to what was happening now though.

 _'By the seven we are witnessing something special here.'_

 _'Yeah The Rock finally knowing his role and shutting his mouth.'_

 _'This wouldn't be the first time you'd be wrong.'_

The Rock smiled and Cersei's face gained a look of confusion.

"And what exactly is it that you are smiling about." Cersei's voice gained an edge.

"It's funny The Rock just realized something." The Rock let out a laugh.

"And what is that?"

"That you're right."

Cersei froze as The Rock moved past her and sat in the throne, like everyone else she was unable to comprehend what The Rock had just said.

"What?"

"But The Rock is _the_ King." The Rock settled himself into his throne and looked at those still in _his_ throne room. "Now the first order of business. Changing this place to The Rock's goddamn liking."

 _'That's it folks. The world of Westeros as we know it just changed.'_

 _'What the hell is going on? What the hell just happened?'_

 _'The Rock.'_

* * *

 **AN: Well here's the next one. Any comments, suggestions, questions, and feedback is welcomed.**


End file.
